


Raiders in Love

by MyMoonIsBroken



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Allusions and/or Mentions of Sexual Situations, F/M, Jealous Gage, Mentions of blood and violence, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gage, Rating is Mainly for Language, SS Loves when Gage gets Possessive Over Her, mentions of possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMoonIsBroken/pseuds/MyMoonIsBroken
Summary: Gage stalked forward with a scowl and a glare on his face that was directed at the last of the Minuteman. Up in his years Gage may be, he can still take on the best of them and win. As much as Rachel loved to see Gage beat someone's face in (especialy when he was covered in the other's blood and he fucked her right there in the aftermath to restake his claim), she couldn't let him do that. This time. Rachel did actualy like Preston (despite his annoying habit of flirting with her) and she let Preston know with a look directed at him, that this was the one andonlytime she would save him from Gage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 5/21/2018 - Edited Notes and fixed a few stray grammar mistakes I missed.
> 
> I use companion overhaul mods. The one I use for Gage can be found [Here](https://mods.bethesda.net/#en/workshop/fallout4/mod-detail/2726498). Gage, his voice, unngg. I get some serious Daddy kink from Gage, especially when I use this mod and, like one memorable moment, it glitches and Gage has grey hair instead of the natural color. Yaasss. ♥‿♥ That "glitch" was most likely my fault tho. Either way, I loved it!
> 
> Using a mod to make your character shorter gives some serious height difference when used with the above mod, not too much I think. You know, if your into height difference. *Wink Wink* Like me. (¬‿¬) 
> 
> I also use the Young Explorer mod by IakeemV with a few tweeks to the face and make up.
> 
> In this fic, I was working with the idea that the SS got released from the Cryo pod in Vault 111 somewhere between a year to two years early then what happens in the game. After she talked to Codsworth in Sanctuary and found out that it had been about 260-ish years, Rachel believed her son to be dead, just like her husband. So she went off to Nuka-World and became the Overboss. Now she has returned to the commonwealth and, well. I think everyone knows what happens in the main story line. 
> 
> Rachel is my second SS. She's the 5th if you count my main SS Brayden and her 3 siblings. I have a fic about Brayden and her family in the works, but I had to post this first. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> If you want to see what Rachel looks like, you can do so [Here](https://1drv.ms/f/s!AipyZNunmMoEimIEq5E9_-dEVBqd). The pic with Dogmeat doesn't relate to this story. Well, it kinda does, I just don't have the BoS Patches on the vest. I love these mods, they're great! I have a list of mods I used to (re)make Rachel (Cuz I messed used the wrong files/pics lol....sorry). The list can be looked at [Here](https://1drv.ms/w/s!AipyZNunmMoEoFkVdxV2VIVPh63a).
> 
> I highly recommend the mods mentioned above in my list, I use them and they are awesome! I've also been using the Flirty Commonwealth mod and it is AWESOME!!! I like how different each flirt is, some are subtle, some are obvious, some are....really graphic and out there BUT I love it!
> 
> This is all for enjoyment, not for money. Enjoy!

Rachel stood in the Museum of Freedom's foyer talking to Preston while the other Quincy survivors were making their way down from the room they were holed up in on the top floor. Preston was the last of the Minutemen, or so he said. Rachel doesn't know wether or not to believe him. She's willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He seemed too...upright, too noble to lie.

"Come to Sanctuary with us, it could be home for you." Preston said, still trying to convince her to join with his ragtag group. Rachel had her own group of misfits to look after, much larger than his group of five.

She was, frankly, getting tired of it. Thankfully, she only had to put up with him for a few minutes more until Gage came back and they left. Rachel could see the way Preston looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He wants her. Is, at least, attracted to her. She hopes he doesn't pull a dumbass move, like trying to hit on her or hinting at his attraction and wanting. Preston seems like an upstanding guy, respectful too, but anyone, no matter how 'upstanding' they are will make a move on someone if they think they're single. Rachel was doing everything she possibly could to subtly tell him that she was not interested, that she was taken. Preston didn't seem to get the hint and she was starting to grow uncomfortable.

"No. I'm not _ever_ going to go back there. Earlier, I told you about what happened to my family and I in the vault. So you should know that Sanctuary hasn't been my home for a _very_ long time."

"I know," Preston replied as he started slowly walking closer, "but I can help you. You just have to let me." When he finished speaking, he was standing directly in front of her, a little too close in her opinion, with the most earnest and pleading expression Rachel had ever seen. Preston was asking for more than her permission for him to help. He was asking for her love. Unfortunatly for him, her love was already given to another, to Gage, the raider she had fought and bled with for the last two years. That was currently looking for supplies for their journey back to Nuka-World. Rachel was tired of the commonwealth already, just as she suspected Gage was. _He never did like coming here,_ she thought to herself.

As she was thinking of what to say in order for Preston to finaly take the hint, Gage returned and he. Was. Pissed. He must have heard the double meaning in Preston's words. Gage stalked forward with a scowl and a glare on his face that was directed at the last of the Minutemen. Up in his years Gage may be, he can still take on the best of them and win. As much as Rachel loved to see Gage beat someone's face in (especialy when he was covered in the other's blood and he fucked her right there in the aftermath to restake his claim), she couldn't let him do that. This time. Rachel did actualy like Preston (despite his annoying habit of flirting with her) and she let Preston know with a look directed at him, that this was the one and _only_ time she would save him from Gage. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have right now and I hope you guys liked this. 
> 
> Did you love it? Hate it? Want more of these two? Don't want more? Let me know in the comments or over on Tumblr (same name). It's a Kylux blog, but I do have a side blog that I post other ships on (iminhell-sendhelp).
> 
> 5/21/18  
> I will be making a sequal to this. I have _ideas _.__


End file.
